Before the Dawn
by E Apsenniel
Summary: Seto dreams of his past with the Pharaoh, but of all the dreams he could have dreamt, dreams of love and joy, and happiness, he had to dream of this. Prideshipping/Scandalshipping. We'll be lost before the dawn...


**

* * *

**

Before the Dawn

* * *

_Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you..._

* * *

Seth had originally thought that the Pharaoh was a brat. A talented, good looking brat, but a brat nonetheless. Though the prince (now the Pharaoh) and all of the High Priests had basically grown up together, Seth had always despised his younger cousin. In truth, he was jealous of him. Atem was good at everything, while he (occasionally) struggled. When they had been younger Seth had despised him for it. But now, he loved him for it. He loved that Atem was able to keep him from becoming to egotistical. He loved that he was a talented, good-looking brat. He loved him more than life itself.

But he loathed that the monarch that he held so lovingly in his arms had to die when Ra's first light showed.

Actually, he didn't loath it. In order to loath something, you had to accept it, and Seth definitely had not accepted that his lover had to die. And how could he? They had only been together for a short period of time, and though that time had seemed like eternity at the beginning, it now seemed unfeasibly short.

Seth's arms tightened around the petite form in his arms. He never wanted to let go of him. He wanted to stop time, just so dawn would never come. Why? Why was fate so very cruel? What had he, had Atem, had any of the Egyptians done to deserve any of this?

The answer? Nothing. Nothing at all.

The why didn't matter any more. The how didn't matter. All that mattered to Seth was feeling his loved one in his arms, surrounding him. When Seth moved inside Atem, looking down into the depth of the beautiful crimson eyes brimming with tears, that was all that mattered; they where all that mattered. It did not matter that scores of Egyptians where already gathered in the palace courtyards for one last look at the greatest ruler Egypt had ever had, and would ever have.

Messengers had been sent out to all of Egypt, telling its people what was to come; the sacrifice of the God on earth, the Pharaoh, for the survival of the people. The people where in shock; they all wanted the war to end, all of the suffering and death to end, but not at such a cost. Never at such a cost. Atem was universally loved by his people, there were many who protested his sacrifice; they would rather try and fight more, then have a child killed, for Atem was still a child to many of his people.

Seth had tried to convince him not to do it, as had all of the other High Priests, Shimon, and even some dignitaries. Seth had even gone so far as to fight the pharaoh in a shadow duel. He scoffed at himself as he recalled that: thinking that he could beat the Pharaoh! How foolish. But then again, love makes one do foolish things.

Seth was drawn out of his musings as the gorgeous being he held in his arms awoke, blinking his stunning wine red eyes, and smiling his little half smile.

"You're still in me," Atem mumbled, eyes still half lidded, half with sleep, and half with lust.

Seth smiled a small heartbroken smile that was the only smile he had anymore. "I want to be as close to you as possible. I never want dawn to come." Tears fell from his azure eyes, landing on Atem, mixing with his own tears.

"Neither do I," he whispered, "but Ra will rise, and Egypt will be saved." Seth wiped the tears from Atem's face.

"But at to high a cost."

Atem shook his head, moving his hips at the same time, arousing Seth and himself once more. "No," he said, voice strong with conviction. "There is no cost to high if I can save my people." He gave an ironic smile as he pushed Seth into a sitting position, sitting firmly on top of him, impaling himself harder on the others arousal. He bit back a groan, though his voice was breathy as he spoke. "I am Egypt, Seth. I am the morning and the evening star. I am Egypt."

Seth, unable to think up a response to something he so obviously disagreed with, lifted Atem up, and thrust back into his sharply, stopping his loved from speaking further. Stopping either of them from thinking past love and passion, the feelings created by their lovemaking.

When they came, Seth still did not remove himself from his lover, choosing instead to lay down on his back, pulling Atem carefully on top of him, holding his as close as he could.

"I love you," he sobbed, "I love you so much Atem, my Pharaoh."

Atem was sobbing as well, clutching at the Priest. "I love you to, so very much." He shifted, looking Seth in the eye. "Promise me," he whispered harshly. "Promise me that we will be together again, that you will find me." He let out a shaky breath, "Swear it!"

Seth lifted his hands from Atem's waist, moving them to hold his lovers beautiful face. "I swear to you, that wherever you may be, wherever you are, I will find you, and love you. I promise you Atem, I will never stop loving you, there is no one else but you. You are my life, my soul, my love."

He moved his hands from Atem's face, pulling him close again, planning kisses all over the sweet face, the fragrant hair, the long neck.

"This I swear."

A tiny, broken sob was the only sound in the silent Egyptian night. Then, a small whisper; "Thank you."

There was a faint light on the horizon.

Dawn had come.

* * *

Over 3000 years in the future, Seto Kaiba woke with a start, before turning to look at his lover; his safe, warm, drooling (on his pillow!)lover .

_

* * *

_

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I want nothing more than to see you there  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn

_If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Somehow I know that we cant wake again from this dream  
it's not real, but it's ours_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

* * *

A/N - First fic, but I don't think it was that bad, right? Thanks for reading! Cookies for reviews!!! Really yummy ones to, with lots of chocolate!!!

~Eruwaedhiel Apsenniel~


End file.
